


In Which Things Change

by irrevocably-johnlocked (AurielleDawn)



Series: Before the Fall [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, POV John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurielleDawn/pseuds/irrevocably-johnlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: John and Sherlock walking somewhere and one of them grabbing/holding the others' hand unexpectedly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Things Change

It was like any other case, any other moment, really. Except suddenly everything was different. 

We’d been walking out of the flat, Sherlock spouting quick-paced deductions about the case, trying to catch me up enough to follow along, because I had no idea what he had figured out or where we were going. His mobile pinged with a message, and he pulled it out to look. Then he yelled, “Yes!!” and jumped into the air, pumping his fists. 

He turned to me with a huge grin on his face and said, “Come on, John!” Then he grabbed my hand and took off at a run. And suddenly our fingers were entwined, and I didn’t want to let go, so I didn’t. I just held on, and I followed him, like I always do. 

It was only a few blocks, and when we arrived, he ground to a stop, both of us breathless and giggling a bit. And then he seemed to realize what he’d done, looking down at our joined hands. I might have let go and played it off, but when he glanced back up at me, he looked…worried, just a bit. Questioning. And he didn’t let go, so I didn’t either. I just smiled up at him, still a little breathless, and he smiled back. And then he squeezed my hand a bit before releasing it, straightening his coat and turning to go find Lestrade.


End file.
